


Fever and cold (Fluff)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Cold, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: GRIMM HA COGIO EL KARANAVAIRUS JSJAJAJAJSJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAC pillín AAA
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 7





	Fever and cold (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Toy malita :'( me he resfriao;;;
> 
> Y claro en vez de estar descansando estoy escribiendo, soy subnormal lo sé ywy
> 
> Simplemente una noche se me bajó la tensión y me desperté con un trancazo de mil demonios uwu lo estoy pasando mu mal :( llevo 2 noches sin dormir y esta mañana me he levantado con nauseas;;; send help pls
> 
> Pero bueno q os estoy dando mierda de la mía aún pasandolo canutas :/
> 
> Disfruten~ ^^

**(P.O.V Tercera Persona)**

Grimm había enfermado, se sentía débil y somnoliento, la garganta le picaba y su cabeza dolía, no había probado bocado en todo el día, todo lo que comía lo vomitaba pero aún así, no tenía apetito.

Moqueaba cada dos por tres, tenía frío y al mismo tiempo calor. 

Estaba acurrucado en su cama, triste y cansado aún sin haberse levantado de su cama, quería dormir pero no podía, su cuerpo le dolía mucho. El escarlata no hizo otra cosa que sollozar, estaba oscuro y solo, se sentía muy solo y muy triste, sin visitas, sin abrazos ni palabras.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Vessel entró a la habitación con una bandeja. El recipiente se preocupó cuando escuchó a Grimm sollozando, dejo la bandeja en el tocador y fue a inspeccionar a su pequeño amante.

— _Amor mio, ¿por qué lloras?_ — Vessel dijo en idioma de signos, acercándose a su amante.

—D-Duele mucho…— Grimm sollozó con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

— _Lo sé_ — Vessel juntó su frente con la de Grimm. — _Estoy aquí, tranquilo._

Vessel se dirigió de nuevo al tocador para coger la bandeja.

— _Había salido al pueblo a compar cosas para que te ayuden con la fiebre y el resfriado_ — Vessel movió su mano. — _Iselda me dijo que la leche con miel ayuda a bajar el dolor de garganta._

Vessel tomó el vaso lleno con mezcla de leche y miel a temperatura ambiente y se lo dió a Grimm junto con una pastilla.

— _La pastilla ayudará a que el dolor muscular y de cabeza se calmen, también he echado un poco de valeriana molida a la leche, para que te ayude a dormi_ r— Vessel movió sus manos en un idioma de signos fluidos.

—Gracias cariño…— dijo Grimm. Tomó la pastilla primero y luego la complementó con la leche para poder tragarla bien. Cuando Grimm saboreó la leche, sus ojos brillaron. —Esto sabe realmente bien…

— _Si, ¿verdad? Mi madre me daba un vaso de leche con miel cuando enfermaba, y echaba valeriana molida para que me durmiera_ — Vessel se tumbó al lado de Grimm. — _Bébela poco a poco._

Grimm se acurruco contra el pecho de Vessel. 

—Sabe casi tan dulce como tú~…— Grimm dijo.

Vessel besó la frente de Grimm.

— _¿Y tú como sabes eso~?_ — Vessel preguntó.

—Pues porque cuando te la chup-…— Grimm fue cortado de repente por el dedo de Vessel.

— _Vale vale, ya entendí_ — dijo Vessel.

Grimm se rió y siguió bebiendo su vaso de leche. Vessel estuvo acariciando su cabeza.

— _¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando llegué?_ — Vessel escribió en la cabeza del contrario. 

—No me gusta estar solo… Y menos cuando enfermo… Me siento tan… Indefenso…— Grimm dijo en un suspiro y dejó el vaso de leche en la mesa de noche. —El dolor me estaba matando… Simplemente, no me gusta… C-Crei q-que me habías abandonado…

Grimm dijo lo último en un sollozo. Vessel abrazó a Grimm por detrás. 

— _Yo jamás te dejaría solo, no sé que haría sin ti_ — Vessel escribió en el hombro de Grimm. — _Te amo muchísimo. No lo olvides nunca._

Grimm se giró y abrazó a Vessel. Lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas. 

—E-Estaras siempre a mi l-lado, ¿v-verdad?— Grimm sollozó.

— _Siempre_ — Vessel juntó su frente con la de su amante.

—Te amo mucho… Muchísimo…— Grimm abrazó nuevamente a Vessel. —Q-Quiero que te quedes conmigo el resto mi v-vida… P-Por favor…

— _Yo también te amo, y por supuesto quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida_ — Vessel escribió en la espalda baja de Grimm. 

El escarlata besó la frente del contrario. Después de una ronda de mimos, besos y caricias, Grimm bostezó un poco.

— _Alguien tiene sueño, ¿eh?_ — Vessel dijo en idioma de signos. — _¿Te sientes mejor?_

—Si… Gracias a ti…— Grimm acarició la mejilla de su amante. —Gracias por todo, te amo…

Grimm cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido.

Vessel lo acomodó en su pecho, acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente. 

— _Descansa, yo también te amo_ — Vessel escribió en la cabeza de Grimm. — _Y siempre lo haré._

**Author's Note:**

> Hala, terminao, ahora dejenme mimir
> 
> Espero q os haya gustado!! Siento mucho si ha sido demasiado corto pero mi cuerpo ya no da para más :( estoy demasiado cansada y quise terminarlo directamente;;; dejenme un kudo pls, he hecho un esfuerzo muy grande haciendo esto 🥺 se merece más por el simple esfuerzo
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!! 
> 
> Enga eeeh!! Chauuuuuuuu~!!
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEEEEN—


End file.
